


More

by Anonymous



Series: DBH: Kinktober [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: His partner’s been infected with the sex pollen virus, the detective is unaware of that when he arrives home.Greeted by the sight of Nines in such a desperate state.Kinktober, Day Two: Dubious Consent





	More

**Author's Note:**

> dub-con, this is NOT rape.
> 
> This is due to Nines being influenced by the virus corrupting his system and can’t clearly consent but he does express enthusiasm to Gavin “helping” out.

Gavin doesn’t expect the sight that greets his eyes when he gets home from work that night, his partner working a finger, maybe two into himself and humping the detective’s bed in an eager attempt to get himself off, lubricant spilling out of the android’s pretty hole.

Nines is mewling as he thrusts his own fingers inside of him, trying to reach his sweet spot. 

Moans spill from those pretty supple lips and this gorgeous sight has interested Gavin, his dick stirring up as he finally musters up the courage to say something, alert Nines that he’s here.

Just before he can say anything, the android grinds hard against his bed, thick ropes of cum spilling from his cock and happy content moans escaping the android’s lips.

God, Gavin wants to _fuck_ him.

He’d love that.

“Nines,” he utters out, disrupting the android’s post-orgasmic bliss. The detective’s voice startled Nines, causing him to jump up in surprise before trying his best to explain what he had been doing and why, it was extremely unprofessional to get off in his partner’s bed.

“Gavin, I-I-I-“ he can’t manage to get a word out, panicking about the detective seeing him in such a desperate state.

“I-I got for a virus from t-the android, e-earlier.” he manages to say, feeling his insides warming up. Lubricant began dripping once again between his legs and his once softening cock became hard once again, Nines can’t help but reach down to fondle himself. Soft breathy moans escape his lips as he strokes himself, eagerly.

The detective can’t help himself as he gets closer to the beautiful sight in front of him. His usually composed partner, open and ready to be taken like this? God, Gavin wants to fuck him.

“M-M-Makes my systems... s-so f-fucking hot...” Nines softly whines, his blue eyes darting to meet Gavin’s lust-filled ones, uncontrollably moaning as he touches himself.

“Need help?” the detective finds himself asking to which Nines nods, eager to get something bigger than his own fingers inside of him.

“P-Please.” It’s a soft whimper and it’s all that it takes for Gavin to unzip his jeans, cupping his clothed erection as he glances down at the desperate android. 

Nines looks absolutely gorgeous, begging like a bitch in heat.

The detective pulls himself out, pressing the head of his cock to the dripping entrance in front of him, feeling the android’s breath hitch as he slides in.

Nines feels warm and tight around the man’s cock, enveloping Gavin with a wonderful sensation as he slowly thrusts in. He slides his arms around Gavin’s neck, his nails digging into the detective’s back as he encourages Gavin to do more, fuck him harder and faster.

“_More_,” he begs and the detective delivers.

**Author's Note:**

> probably has some errors, I write these on my phone so yeah.
> 
> edit:  
I forgot to mention that they are not romantically involved before this. Nines temporarily lives with Gavin which explains why he’s there.


End file.
